


Pria Terbaik

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Harvest Moon
Genre: Canon Universe, Drabble, F/M, Feelings
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Ya, memang Rick yang terbaik.





	Pria Terbaik

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harvest Moon © Natsume. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon.

Popuri pernah bertanya kepada Karen, kenapa gadis itu bisa menyukai kakaknya, Rick?

Awalnya, Karen yakin perasaannya pada Rick hadir karena kebiasaan. Mereka sudah berteman sejak kecil, jadi wajar saja Karen merasa nyaman berada di samping Rick.

Namun, saat Karen pikir-pikir lagi, Rick adalah pria terbaik yang ada di kota.

Pertama, coba lihat Trent si dokter. Serius sekali. Tidak akan asyik menjadi pasangannya karena Karen paling tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan berdiam diri.

Kedua, tengok si Cliff yang sering berdiam diri di gereja. Pekerjaan tidak punya, rumah apalagi. Karen tidak suka laki-laki pengangguran.

Ketiga, mari lihat Gray si calon pandai besi. Wajahnya tidak pernah kelihatan, selalu ditutup topi lebar. Bicara juga tidak pernah. Bagai robot saja.

Keempat, intip si Kai yang hanya muncul saat musim panas itu. Orang gila macam apa―kecuali Popuri―yang mau membiarkan dirinya tersiksa menunggu pemuda macam Kai ini?

 _Ya, memang Rick yang terbaik_ , batin Karen, memantapkan hati.


End file.
